


Jane

by Kaitlxn



Series: Engagement Rings and Painful Things [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: this one is long to make up for the last one lol





	

“SO BABY HOLD ME CLOSER IN THE BACKSEAT OF YOUR ROVER THAT I KNOW YOU CAN’T AFFORD BITE THAT TATTOO ON YOUR SHOULDER PULL THE SHEETS RIGHT OF THE MATTRESS THAT YOU STOLE FROM YOUR ROOMMATE BACK IN BOULDER!” The bus full of girls heading to California soccer state championships shouted. Rocking in their seats, the teenagers screamed, hugged and sang until they were blue in the face.  
“WE AIN’T EVER GETTING OLDER!” The team’s goalie, Tanisha Brown shouted, as she slung her arm around center fielder, Jane Jefferson. Jane chuckled and maneuvered out of her grasp; Tanisha clapped her shoulder before going to the back of the bus.  
“Y'all chill out, we gotta save our energy for the game!” Team captain, and most dedicated offensive player, Emily Röchet bellowed as the bus doors shut with a hiss.  
“ROLL CALL!” Standing up, Coach Adams glanced at her bus full of girls. “Okay, I'm saying your name once, and once only. Understood? Looking at you, Bianca-Maria.”  
The team swiveled around to look at a girl bumping her head to a beat only she could hear through pink earbuds. “Hey B,” her friend, and fellow defender, Min whispered, nudging her shoulder.  
“Bianca,” she tried again. Coach Adams began tapping her foot and various girls began to giggle at Bianca-Maria’s wrist snapping, shoulder bobbing and head swaying.  
“Ladies, buckle up. I believe we should give Bianca-Maria a real beat to bounce to,” Coach Adams proposed as everyone anxiously waited to see what the woman had up her sleeve.  
Settling into the driver's seat, Mrs. Abigail Adams of Oakland Academy for Girls put the pedal to the metal and the bus jerked forward with such force Jane lurched into the worn cushion in front of her. Girls screamed as they were thrown around at the sudden force, including Bianca-Maria. She had no seatbelt, so she flew into the center aisle by Jane, and looked up with a sheepish grin.  
“Say, you come here often?” she joked quietly as Jane giggled with a flushed face.  
“Bianca’s here, that's good.” Adams exaggerated. “Now, I'm going from the top. Lexi Ahz?”  
“Here!”  
“Unrelated Browns?”  
“Yo!”  
“Right here!”  
“Aye!”  
“Ellie’s a bitch!”  
“Fuck you, Mila!” Adams rolled her eyes and continued.  
As Adams went down the list, Jane began to wonder if she was ready to go to states. She knew she was capable on the field, but was she ready to see the crowds of families and know that hers wasn't there?  
Probably not.  
She knew she'd be welcome to stay in the hotel with Coach Adams or out to dinner with her if she wanted something to do, but after games was when she wanted to be alone. While everyone was out having fun with their loved ones, Jane was hoping she made her mother proud and maybe- just maybe- Thomas would call and say either he or one of her sisters was coming.  
Jane missed her mom, Patsy and Mary; but there was another sister too, a little girl named Lucy who Jane met once at her mother’s funeral, but hadn't seen since.  
Jane wondered what she was like. She hoped Thomas had spent time with her. After all, wasn't she around 12 or something? Thomas couldn't just leave a child alone like that, right?  
Then again, he had left her alone all these years…  
“Jane Jefferson? Jane? You there?” Adams called.  
“Jane, say ‘here’ for god's sake,” her friend Cilla muttered.  
Jane sho up a hand and called out, “h-here Adams! Sorry!”  
“It's alright Jane, just want to make sure we’re all here. Cilla Lewis?”  
“Heyo!” Cilla shouted. She looked to her smaller friend and tapped her arm. “You good? You haven't spoken a decent sentence since this morning, and saying “go fuck yourself” to Evelyn in the hall doesn't count.”  
Jane nodded. “I'm fine, you know how games are for me.”  
Cilla gave a sympathetic look. “I know man, I know. My foster mom said she had to go to Ireland for two weeks, so Randle is going to be here.”  
“Why do you call your foster father Randle?”  
“Why do you call your blood father Thomas?”  
“Touché,” Jane smiled as Cilla gave her a one-armed hug. States would be fun, the games would distract her, and she'd spend time with Coach Adams, Cilla and her family. Randle told stories of his party boy days in college, and the other girls made the nights a little more bearable with the team sleepovers.  
“C’mon you guys, it's states! We've made it so far, nothing can ruin this!” Adams said as she shoved the clipboard into her bag and began to drive. She resumed the music and Jane began to shout the song off-tune with her girls. Jane felt better; Adams was right, nothing could ruin this.  
Adams was wrong.  
Oh how fucking wrong she was.  
As soon as they arrived in the parking lot for the first game, Jane knew something wasn’t right. There was a line to get past the gates to enter the field, with tall, muscular men checking off names and scanning crowds.  
“Well, I guess it’s an improvement from last year,” Adams sighed, rubbing her temples. She turned to the girls and clapped her hands together. “Alright ladies, let’s form a single line and just say your name and comply to whatever these men ask for.”  
“But what if-”  
“No, you are not allowed to suck them off, even if they ask. That’s still illegal Mabel, even if you’re 16.” Adams shouted without sparing a glance at the jeering girls. Once they’d collected themselves, she led them in a uniformed march to the gates.  
Approaching the man with the clipboard, Adams held her head high and tapped the man’s shoulder. “Excuse me, are you in charge of checking the teams in? Mister?”  
The man looked down at Adams and nodded, “Darrel, ma’am, that’d be me. Name and team?”  
“Of course sir,” Adams nodded, “Abigail Adams. Oakland Academy for Girls. The Patriots.”  
The man flipped through the clipboard and stopped at a page. “Alright, you’re good Adams, have your girls state their name and we’ll be good to go.”  
Adams turned around to her girls, “you heard him ladies, line up, sign up so we can warm up.”  
The girls made their way up to Darrel and said their names. When Jane looked at him, she wanted to run. They hadn’t made eye contact, but she felt like he was looking right through her.  
“Lexi Ahz.”  
“Clear.”  
“Emily Röchet”  
“Clear.”  
“Bianca-Maria Ramos.”  
“Clear.”  
“Mabel Bing.”  
“Clear.”  
“Min Soo.”  
“Clear.”  
Jane grabbed Cilla’s arm and whispered, “Darrel gives me the creeps.”  
Cilla nodded and muttered, “I’ll drink to that. But it’s his job, we’ll be fine man.”  
Cilla stepped up and stood in front of him. “Cilla Lewis.”  
“Clear.”  
Cilla turned and flashed a thumbs up before ducking behind him.  
Jane hesitantly made her way up to him and wiped her clammy palms on her shorts. “Uh, J-Jane Jeffers-son, sir.”  
Darrel looked up and dropped the clipboard. “Jane Jefferson?”  
Adams took this moment to step in, noticing the line had come to a halt. “Something wrong sir?”  
Darrel kept looking at Jane. “I have specific orders to collect Jane and bring her home to Virginia. She has to leave immediately.”  
Adams gawked at him. “I’m sorry sir, but that’s not happening. We’re state champs. She’s one of my star players. Universities come from all over the nation to scout for girls like her!”  
“I’m sorry ma’am but these are my orders,” he stated bluntly, pulling a letter out of his jacket and handing it to Adams. “Mr. Jefferson said it was an urgent meeting, something about needing the whole family together.” At ‘whole family’ Jane’s eyes widened.  
Before she could answer, a sleek black car came to halt and Jane was lifted up and carried to the backseat. She could faintly hear Coach Adams shouting, but she was too preoccupied about thinking of her sisters to figure out what was being said.  
Darrel stepped into the car and shouted, “there’s always next year, Abby!” Before speeding off.  
“Honestly, if boss told us it’d be this much of hassle to get her, I would’ve asked for overtime.” A guard in the passenger seat said as he lit a cigarette.  
Darrel sighed, “yeah but remember Terence, he said it was urgent, so it must be important if he wants his girls back home.” He leaned closer to Terence and whispered, “Besides, I doubt Jane remembers us, and we were the ones she said goodbye to at the airport when she was 6. That was 8 years ago.”  
“Damn,” whistled Terence as he let out a breath of white smoke from his lips. “A lot can happen to a kid in 8 years.”  
“You know it.” Said Darrel, as he sped onto the highway. “I just hope Thomas can handle them. They’re not the kids he knew, they’re different people, and I don’t think he’s realized that yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is long to make up for the last one lol


End file.
